


The five times people warned Mario not break Angus' heart

by jichulets



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichulets/pseuds/jichulets
Summary: ...and the one time Angus broke his.





	The five times people warned Mario not break Angus' heart

Between the two of them, Angus has always been the more affectionate one. He’s naturally open and vulnerable as a person; he wore his heart on his sleeve and people can read him without difficulty. There’s no air of mystery about him, and that’s probably why it was so easy for him to make friends at Angels Memorial. He’s not “Charm School”, like what Jesse Sallander used to call his older brother Mike, but he’s affable and infallibly kind, which is something highly appreciated in a place like Angels.

That’s why it didn’t come as a surprise for Mario when several people gave him a talking-to when they first made it known to public that they were in fact, dating.

The first one was, of course, Mike Leighton.

Mike was the first to know about the two of them being together. Angus had planned on telling his brother formally, but before he had a chance to, Mike happened to drop by his place unannounced, and it was just their luck that Mario stayed the night and that he was the one to open the door- wearing Angus’ shirt, no less.

_The sound of the doorbell stirred Mario and Angus awake. Groggy because they didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before, Angus groaned. “Just ignore it.”_

_However, whoever was at the door kept ringing the doorbell, and it was starting to give Mario a headache. Deciding enough was enough, he grabbed the shirt nearest to him and went to answer the door._

_“About damn time, little bro-“ Mike greeted with a grin, except it wasn’t Angus standing in front of him. His smile faded into a look of surprise, eyes sweeping down Mario’s form. Mario, who was initially rubbing his eyes out of sleepiness, was suddenly wide awake and feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny._

_“That’s my brother’s shirt.”_

_Mario looked down, and that was when he realized he grab the wrong piece of clothing. “Oh.” He smoothed down his shirt, wiping the sweat that has started to moisten his palms. “Well, this is awkward.”_

_Mike laughed. “You bet it is.  Are you gonna let me in or not?”_

_Mario stepped back, and Mike made his way into the apartment. Mario offered, “Uh, should I wake up Angus?”_

_“Maybe later. You got coffee?”_

_“Yeah.” He went to the kitchen counter, working on the coffee machine. Once the machine was left to process by itself, the older Leighton brother spoke up. “How long has this been going on?”_

_“A couple of weeks.” He replied, taking mugs from the drying rack. “Look, he was gonna call you to tell you soon. We just decided to wait a little until things were a little more sure between us.”_

_“That’s reasonable. And don’t worry, I’m not gonna be mad at Angus for not telling me sooner. Doesn’t mean I don’t get to tease him endlessly about it.” He watched as Mario poured coffee into the mugs, and thanked him as he handed him one._

_They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, each sipping their coffee. Mike was the first to break the silence._

_“Look Mario, don’t tell Angus this but the truth is, even before I met you, he’s talked a lot about you- besides the dry thoracotomy, of course.” Mario chuckled, and he continued. “Angus has always been the sort of person that when he likes someone, he really likes them. He doesn’t know how to hold back, he never keeps his feelings to himself. And he complains about being hurt over and over again, but that’s exactly why- because he wears his heart on his sleeve.”_

_Mario smiled fondly. “I know. I like that about him. If he wasn’t so persistent we probably wouldn’t be together now.”_

_Mike contemplated his words. “I don’t know you well, Mario. But at least based on what I’ve seen when we were still working together, and from what Angus has told me… Angus isn’t hard like you. I would like to believe this isn’t the case, but if this is some experiment for you, or a fling, or a way to make you feel good about yourself, don’t drag him into this. Don’t hurt him, okay? Or you’ll regret it.”_

_Mario felt offended, because he knew that what he felt for Angus was real, and it does sting a little to know that people still see the worst in him. Nevertheless, he kept it to himself, because he knew that Mike was just looking out for Angus. Mario’s just going to have to prove him wrong._

_“Anyway, thanks for the coffee. Tell Angus we’ll just talk some other time.” Mike put his used coffee mug on the sink, and left a determined Mario behind._

The brothers did get to talk after that, and Angus profusely apologized to Mario when he heard about what happened. Little did he know that there were a handful of other people who shared his brother’s sentiments.

The second person to threaten him was Malaya Pineda.

This also didn’t come as a surprise, given that she was Angus’ first friend in Angels Memorial. They’d clicked instantly, and Angus had even saved her life. Meanwhile, even though they’re on better terms now, Malaya hadn’t initially liked Mario. Well, no one did, to be honest.

_“Hey, Mario. I guess congratulations is in order.” Mario was charting on the nurses’ counter when Malaya approached him._

_“Why?”_

_“Angus just told me about you guys. So congrats.”_

_“Uh, thanks, I guess?”_

_“Angus is a great guy, you got lucky.”_

_Mario smiled. “That is true.”_

_Malaya chewed on her bottom lip, before blurting out, “Don’t hurt him, okay? He- he deserves to be happy and to be loved, so take care of him, will you?”_

_“Are you worried I’m gonna hurt him?”_

_“I don’t know. We’re friends, dude, but men are also idiots.” They looked at each other with identical smirks on their faces. She then turned serious. “I’m just warning you Mario- if you hurt him, you die.”_

_“Got it, got it.” Before he went back to charting, he asked, “Do you guys tell Angus not to hurt me too, or am I the only one who gets the speech?”_

_Malaya scoffed. “Do you want me to answer that question?”_

The third person to approach him about his relationship was actually someone he didn’t think would care. He and Heather Pinkney had had a fling in the past, but it was never anything serious, and they opted to simply stay friends. Yet, surprisingly, even she felt the need to say something to him.

_“Mario”, Heather called out. “You’ve been holding out on me.”_

_Mario focused on reading his patient’s chart and didn’t bother to reply, knowing she’d get to the point immediately._

_She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. “You and Angus, huh? When did that happen? Not that it’s shocking- you guys had always had this thing going on- but I didn’t think you’d have the balls to actually do something about it.”_

_“Yeah, you always seem to think I never have the balls to do anything.” She merely smirked in response. “It’s been a couple of months now.”_

_“So it’s serious?”_

_“Of course it’s serious. It’s Angus.”_

_“Well yeah, but it’s also you. You don’t do serious.”_

_Mario pursed his lips in annoyance. “Just because it wasn’t serious with you doesn’t mean I’m not capable of being serious.” Heather rolled her eyes._

_“Don’t make it sound like I have an issue. I never wanted anything serious with you. But as your friend, I know you’ve never had a relationship that lasted more than a couple of weeks. That’s why I’m asking.”_

_“Well, I told you. It’s Angus. You don’t do flings with people like Angus.”_

_“Okay, okay.” She straightened herself, hands in her scrub top pockets. “Angus is a sweet guy, and he’s a better person than the both of us combined, so you better not screw this up, hm?”_

_“Jeez, why is everyone ganging up on me? Am I that horrible a person?” When Heather opened her mouth to reply, he cut her off. “Never mind, don’t answer that.” He snapped the chart shut and walked away, Heather’s answering giggle echoing throughout the hallway._

At that point, Mario was indignant that everyone seemed to think he was going to hurt Angus. At the same time, though, he knew that they had a point- his track record wasn’t even close to being pristine. Nevertheless, he’d like to think that he deserved the benefit of the doubt.

Then again, even their superiors didn’t seem to think so.

Noah Guthrie was Angus’ father figure in the hospital. Since day one, he’s been there to guide Angus and encourage him, and Angus had disclosed to him that he actually came to Guthrie to ask for advice regarding his feelings. While the pseudo-patriarch supported Angus, it seemed that he didn’t initially approve of the match, and he made his feelings known.

_Angus and Mario were seated on a bench, taking the time to rest, when Noah Guthrie approached them. “Young squire, your patient’s CT results are back.” He handed the red chart to Angus. “Why don’t you go check up on him and relay the results?”_

_Thanking the attending physician, Angus grabbed the chart and walked to Sides. Mario was about to get up as well, but Guthrie stopped him._

_“Wait, Dr. Savetti. A word, if you please.”_

_Mario sat back down, and the attending sat beside him. “It is to my understanding that you and Angus are a couple now.”_

_The resident furrowed his brows, weirded out by the fact that Guthrie is talking to him about his personal life. Nevertheless, he nodded._

_“As you might have noticed, the young squire has grown quite close to me, and it is no secret that I am partial to him compared to the rest of you.” Guthrie’s smile was apologetic, and Mario smiled back, because he doesn’t mind. In fact, he’s glad that Angus has a mentor focused on him._

_Guthrie continued, gesticulating with his hands. “Now, Angus is a kind man. I remember you goading him into that dry thoracotomy and then throwing him under the bus afterwards, and now it’s as if that incident didn’t happen. He forgives easily, and he gives people not only a second chance, but as many chances as they need to make it right. I would hate to see that kindness wasted.”_

_Knowing where this was leading, Mario asked, “What are you trying to say, Dr. Guthrie?”_

_“I just want to make sure that you treat him with the same kindness that he has treated you.” He stood up and patted Mario on the shoulder. “Let’s get back to work, son.”_

The last of the warnings came from their Daddy. Mario and Angus went to Rorish as soon as they decided they were ready, so that their relationship was aboveboard. Rorish talked to them about HR policies regarding relationships in the workplaces, and the usual drivel about how it shouldn’t affect their work and whatnot. As they were about to leave, Rorish asked Mario, and only Mario, to stay behind.

_“Dr. Leighton, you’re dismissed. Dr. Savetti, a word, please.” Leanne Rorish commanded, as she put all papers on her desk into one pile. Angus looked at Mario, hesitant and confused. Mario gave him a reassuring nod, and motioned for Angus to leave._

_As the door closed behind Angus, Mario prompted Rorish. “I think I know what this is about.”_

_Rorish raised an eyebrow. “Do you?”_

_“You’re not exactly the first person who’s cornered me in the past couple of weeks.”_

_“Hm. And what do they all have to say?”_

_“The same thing. To not hurt Angus.”_

_“What do you think about that?”_

_“Well, people seem to think that I’m a horrible person…”_

_Leanne shook her head. “No, Dr. Savetti. It’s true that we didn’t like you during the first few weeks of your residency here. But I, personally, have seen you grow, and I am proud of you. However, I think that a lot if stemmed from the fact that Angus has influenced you so much. He was good to you, he befriended you, even when you didn’t deserve it.” Mario winced, but he knew that it was true._

_Leanne elaborated further, “You have to understand, people here are very fond of Angus. You, not as much. So they worry.”_

_Mario gave Leanne a steady stare. “Are you worried?” She waved offhandedly at the question._

_“Oh, not at all. But as ‘Daddy’, I thought I needed to say something.”_

_Mario smiled wryly. “Oookay. Well, this has been sufficiently uncomfortable, so can I go now?”_

_Leanne laughed softly. “Yes, you’re dismissed.”_

Despite being slightly hurt that their colleagues didn’t seem to trust him, it was also a comfort to know that Angus had inspired such loyalty in these people. He’d always thought that he was dispensable, that the people around him didn’t think highly of him, and here at Angels, he’d started to gain confidence, because the people they worked with had confidence in him.

Slowly, but steadily, their co-workers soon learned that Mario had always had Angus’ best interests at heart. Throughout the years, they’ve all witnessed how Mario and Angus had fallen in love, stayed together, fought together, gotten married, and eventually took that extra step and adopted.

Just when they’ve reached a point in their lives where they’re truly content, it all went to hell.

_Mario Savetti, now an attending ER physician, together with their newest residents, was waiting outside the ER for the arrival of a rig. As soon as the rig parked, the paramedic pushed the gurney outside, shouting “35-year-old male, car accident. Airbag malfunction. The other driver died on scene.”_

_The moment Mario saw the face of the victim, he felt like the wind got knocked out of his lungs and his insides turn to ice._

_One of the residents remarked, “Oh my god, it’s Dr. Leighton!”_

_Jesse was immediately beside them, commanding them to order. “Mario! Do not space out on me! I need you right now. Let’s take him to centerstage!”_

_Snapping back to reality, Mario barked, “Get an ultrasound and an intubation set ready!”_

_Once they were in centerstage, Leanne Rorish immediately rushed to them. The nurses, residents, and attendings soon realized who was on the gurney, and the ER sprang to life._

_“I’m in! Hand me the tube!”_

_“I need an OR ready! It’s for Dr. Leighton. No, Dr. Leighton is the patient! He’s the trauma.”_

_“I need four units of O-neg stat!”_

_“FAST shows blood in the abdomen. I can’t see where it’s coming from!”_

_“Shit, we need to insert a chest tube. Now!”_

_Mario’s hands were shaking. He tried to make the incision, but Leanne stopped him. “You shouldn’t be doing this!”_

_“I can do it.”_

_“He’s your husband!”_

_“And I’m going to save his life. So get out of my way!”_

_Mario successfully inserted the chest tube, but there was too much blood being drained. Despite starting pressors and transfusing blood, his BP kept dropping, and soon enough, the monitor emitted a long beeping sound._

_“Fuck! Starting compressions!” Mario started pumping, while the surgery attending and Leanne were scrubbing in to do an ex-lap in centerstage._

_They weren’t able to stop the bleeding, and the monitor continued to show asystole. Mario, however, wouldn’t stop compressions._

_The surgery attending asked, “How long has he been down?”_

_“30 minutes.”_

_“Let’s call it.”_

_Mario roared, “NO! No!” He continued to pump, muttering under his breath, “Fuck Angus come back to me please please please”_

_Leanne laid a hand on top of the ones compressing on Angus’ sternum. “Mario, I’m sorry.”_

_The compressions slowed down, and Mario was trembling. “No, no, please, I…” He looked helplessly around the room. “Any suggestions?” The room was quiet. “Any objections?” Some of the staff were in tears, others were looking at the floor. No one had the heart to speak up. Brokenly, Mario whispered, “Time of death, 1:45 am.”_

Mario couldn’t recall how long he spent down at the morgue, looking at Angus’ body. He doesn’t remember how he got home that night, and who was taking care of their one-year-old son. He can’t remember the days leading up to the wake, nor does he remember how he managed to get to the cemetery for the funeral.

He can’t remember the eulogies given. He didn’t say anything; he spent the entire funeral staring into nothingness, cradling their son in his arms.

Afterwards, he was left sitting on a stone bench, staring at the tombstone now marking the grave of his husband. Tears rolled down his cheeks, surprisingly- he thought he’d managed to squeeze his tear glands dry at this point.

He felt someone sit beside him, but he didn’t turn to see who it was.

“If you stay here any longer, the little kid might get sick.” Mike Leighton spoke up, reaching for the sleeping child Mario was carrying. Mario handed him to his uncle.

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“Home.”

“But he’s gone. _He_ was home.” Mario wiped the tears with the back of his hand, and Mike pressed his thumb and forefinger to the medial corners of his eyes, to stop his own tears from falling.

Smiling wanly, Mario mumbled, “You guys were wrong, you know.” Mike furrowed his brows questioningly. “You all kept telling me not to hurt him. You thought I was going to break his heart. Well…” He felt a lump in his throat, and swallowed hard. “Looks like he ended up breaking mine.” He laughed a little hysterically, tears continuously falling. Holding the baby with one arm, Mike wrapped his other arm around Mario’s shoulder, rubbing gently. Mario broke down in sobs.

“I’m so sorry, Mario.”

After a couple of minutes, Mario straightened himself, took out a handkerchief to wipe his cheeks. Mike handed him back the child, and Mario kissed the little boy’s forehead.

“You still have him.” Mike pulled the baby’s hood lower to protect his head from the cold.

“I know.”

Mario held the child tighter, smiling fondly. He turned to Mike. “And you guys don’t have to worry. I’ll take care of him, too.”

“We know you will. Or else we’ll make you regret it.” Mike joked, eliciting a soft laugh from the other man. They stood up, and Mike ushered them to his car. Mario doesn’t know how to go on, but he knows he has to. For his son. For Angus.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned longer than I hoped it would be, but I hope you guys still read it entirely and liked it! Or not because that ending was... :))
> 
> Kudos and comments will be highly appreciated! Even if it's to tell me that you hate me for that ending :))


End file.
